


AU of Harry Potter

by fanz97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dumbledore Bashing, Magical Creature, Mpreg, Multi, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanz97/pseuds/fanz97





	AU of Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its AU of Harry Potter, based on my fav couple and my own story. Please correct my grammar and vocab if its wrong, it will really help me :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my grammar its false. I'm indonesian and its my first time write english language story. Please correct my grammar if its wrong, it will really help me :-)

Chapter I  
Little Harry Potter hasn’t know what happend to him. He just giggle when he see light green like his mum’s eyes flash to him and hear someone scream his name and white light apeared. He stop giggle when someone pick him up from the ground he had been laying.  
“Sssh, calm down little boy, you’re save with me ok? Come’on we go some where save and warm with many toys for you.” The man who pic him up said while he tickle Harry’s tummy make him giggle happily. The men with red eyes smile to Harry. And they disapeared from the land with the house flaming red in fire.  
***  
“My Lord welcome.” Lucius Malfoy, greet the Dark Lord in his study room.  
“Lucius, we need to hide this boy. Dumbledore hunt him. He succed killed his mother and nearly killed this boy, but I can manage to stop the curse.” Tom, the Dark Lord stroked softly Harry’s cheek who fast asleep.  
“He wanna killed this little baby. This baby has nothing to do with him!” Lucius pissed. The baby in Tom’s arm almost in same age wirh his son Draco.  
“It’s because this baby is Harry Potter.” Tom said, make Lucius almost have hheart attack.  
“So Lily killed how about James?” Lucius look worried. Tom shake his head with sad face.  
“I’m sorry I dont know. When I’m arrived James not in there. I just saw Lily and Harry laying in the ground. Lily dead and i take Harry, the hous eburnrd by Dumbledore.” Tom Bounce Harry when he feel the baby wriggle a little.  
“So where we have to hide him My Lord?” Lucius ask after he recover from the shockness of the news abot James missing. Its because, James is Severus’s mate and Severus is his adopted brother. He can imagine how broke Severus when hear this news.  
“For awhile I think Harry can stay here. Until I find place save for him. You can get his birth certificate from Minstry? I’m sure we have to change his name.” Ask Tom.  
“Sure My Lord. Tomorow Ican give the birth certificate. Now, Harry can sleep with Draco in his cribs, since Draco always sleep with me and Narcissa. And a house elf will keep eyes to him.” Lucius click his finger and one house elf appeared im front of them.  
“What Dobby can help master Lucius?” Dobby, bow low to Lucius.  
“Dobby, I need you to take care Harry, anf bring him to Draco’s nursery. Remembere not leave him alone.”  
“Dobby, happy can keep Master Harry save and happy Master Lucius.” Dobby wait Tom to handed Harry to him.  
“I will like to bring Harry myself to the nursery Lucius.” Said Tom. He.s not sure the little house elf can bring Harry.  
“Yes My Lod, Dobby will lead you to the room. I will go to the Ministry and take his birth certificate, I think its better to take it now, since the Ministry will be empty.”  
“Its wise Lucius, as soon we have it its better. Oh and I also need you to find Sirius. I woul like he be save to, since Sirius is Harry Godfather.” After said taht, Tom exit the room in same time Lucius apparate to Ministry.  
***  
Carefully Tom place Harry in the big crib. He make sure Harry warm and comfortable.  
“Dobby, I want when he’s crying, you take him to me.”  
“Dobby will take Little Mister to Master Tom, sir.” Tom watch Harry snuggle to the warm blanket before sneak out from the nursery to his own study room in Malfoy Manor.  
***  
Lucius face paled when he read the birth certificate. He’s cant belive it. In hurry he apparate direct to Tom’s office in Malfoy Manor. He ignored Tom shocknes and call one of his house elf to call Severus.  
“Lucius! Tell me what happened or I crucio you.” Tom order sternly. He will not really Crucio Lucius. He just want to make Lucius tell him what happened.  
“This my Lord, the biggest news for toninght.” Lucius shakes hand, handed Tom the Birth certificate. Tome quickly read the birth certificate and frowned. He cast spell to chek the authenticnes. And the paper is real. Severus apparated with the house elf.  
“What happened My Lord, Lucius?” Severus ask in concerned when he saw his friend and Lord look pale.  
“You have to know. Tonight, Dumbledore attacked Potter residence. And he killed Lily and nearly killed Harry.” Tom said and keep his eye in the Potion Master face. Severus face paled.  
“How about James? Is he alright?” He look panicked.  
“Honestly I dont know. He’s not there when I arrived.”  
“How about the baby?” Event he feel slightly dislike about he fact if the baby Lily’s child, he cant hate the baby, becaus he’s also James child.  
“He’s save, he’s sleep in Draco’s room now. And I think you have to read his birth certificate.” Tom calmly handed the paper to Severus. Severus read the paper and he froze.

Birth Name: Harry James Potter-Snape  
Born : July 31, 1980 2:45 AM  
James Potter (‘mother’), Severus Snape (father)  
Godfather(s) : Sirius Black and Remus J Lupin  
Godmother(s) : None chosen

“Its mean, James never leave you willingly. It have to be something that Dumbledore manage to happen. We have to find James and keep Harry save.” Tom give Severus soft pat in his shoulder.  
“I want to meet Harry, can I?” Severus ask weakly.  
“Of course Sev, he’s your son. We will make desicion tomorow. And actually I have an idea for our problem.” Said Tom.  
“Yes My Lord, I would escort Severus to Harry’s.” Lucius lead Severus out of the room after see Tom nodded.  
***  
Severus pick up Harry carefully. He rocking the tiny baby. His baby boy. Tears falling down in his cheek, Harry look like james, and fortunately don’t have his nose. He smile think about the fact. Harry’s hair black like he and James but not untamed like James. His skin is so soft like silk. Severuss kiss Harry’s forehead. Harry suddenly open his eyes. Severus amazed when he see his baby’s eyes. Harry’s eyes color is hazel like james but with black dot in the middle. Harry not cry, he smiled like he understand if the man who held him is his father. “My baby boy, you’re save. No one will harm you.” Severus bounced Harry softly. He sat n the couch in front of the fireplace. Harry giggle and playing with his father long hair.  
“Daa.” He ranting happily. Severus wide eyes look at Harry who smile with drool in his chin. His hands up and touch Severus jaw with his tiny hand. Severus smile, and look at the clock.  
“You should be sleep little boy. Do want warm milk?” Severus pat Harry’s bottom. And called Dobby to bring a warm bottle to Harry.  
“This is my little boy. Drink this and sleep tight.” Severus shove the rubber nipple softly to Harry’s lips, and rocking Harry. He hummed lullaby like his mother do when he’s a small child. Harry drink the milk eagerly and son his eyes drift to sleep. Severus take the half emptied bottle, he cant take risk his baby drink while sleeping, his baby can choke. Severus unaware about two people stand in the door with a soft smile.  
***


End file.
